Switchgear enclosures are commonly employed in electrical power distribution systems for enclosing circuit breakers and switching equipment associated with the distribution system. Typically, switchgear enclosures are comprised of a number of individual stacked or adjacent compartments, each of the switchgear compartments receiving electrical power from a power source and distributing the electrical power through a feeder circuit to one or more loads. Generally, each of the switchgear compartments includes circuit breakers for interrupting electric power in a particular feeder circuit in response to hazardous current overloads in the circuit.
In addition to current overloads, the switchgear enclosure may encounter other hazardous conditions known as arcing faults. Arcing faults occur when electric current "arcs" or flows through ionized gas between conductors, between two ends of broken or damaged conductors, or between a conductor and ground in the switchgear enclosure. Arcing faults typically result from corroded, worn or aged wiring or insulation, loose connections and electrical stress caused by repeated overloading, lightning strikes, etc. Particularly in medium- to high-voltage power distribution systems, the ionized gas associated with arcing faults may be released at pressures and temperatures sufficient to severely damage or destroy the switchgear equipment and/or cause severe burning injuries or death to operating personnel.
Presently, the most commonly employed method for enhancing the safety and durability of switchgear enclosures in the event of arcing faults is to provide arc-resistant metal switchgear compartments with a means for venting the gases from the compartments in the event of an arcing fault. These compartments are designed to withstand the pressures and temperatures of the gases associated with an arcing fault and reduce the likelihood or extent of damage to switchgear equipment by preventing the gases from entering adjacent switchgear compartments. Safety to operating personnel is enhanced by channeling and venting the hot gases away from operating personnel. However, because these systems do not eliminate the generation and release of hot gases associated with arcing faults, they do not completely eliminate the risk of injury to operating personnel and/or damage to the switchgear equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system of protecting switchgear enclosures and operating personnel from arcing fault hazards in a manner which reduces or eliminates the generation of ionized gases at high temperatures and pressures. The present invention is directed to addressing this need.